A Kiss of Pulchritude
by BuzzCat
Summary: Through an accident, it is discovered that a student Minerva McGonagall and her professor Albus Dumbledore are soul mates. But even strong-willed soul mates can hold grudges. What, if anything, can tear this couple apart? Story is better than summary.
1. Prologue

Minerva laughed as she hung the garland over Rowena Ravenclaw's painting.

"Just a little to the left, dear, so it's exactly centered." Said the painting. Minerva ignored it and left the hook where it was.

"Professor, you are possibly the only person in this entire school who understands this." She said. Professor Albus Dumbledore laughed heartily as he leaned on the ladder Minerva stood atop.

"Miss McGonagall, I agree with you completely. Hanging garland by hand simply makes it look better. I find that when using my wand, it looks more like a silver weed climbing that a decoration."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad, sir."

"I'm sure it is." Said Dumbledore. Minerva rolled her eyes and reached to attach the garland further over. She stood on one foot's tiptoe, the other held up for balance. Even as she stretched, Minerva was very happy she had forgone the traditional skirt and wore pants. Still, the ladder shaking beneath her was not encouraging.

"Be careful, Miss McGonagall." Said Dumbledore, his arms instinctively reaching up to steady the Minerva's feet on the ladder.

"I'm fine, Professor. Just a little shorter than I wished." She said with a smile. Just then, her foot slipped off the step and Minerva came crashing down to land on her professor. Both fell to the stone floor, Minerva almost entirely on top of Dumbledore. As she landed, her lips happened to graze those of her professor's. It was like… chocolate. Chocolate on a sunny day beneath the willow tree. It was warm tea on a cold winter's night. It was happiness, wrapped into a little packet of sheer bliss passed between two lips. His lips themselves were rough, no doubt from the constant contact with his lengthy beard. Minerva couldn't repress the smile that seemed to spring from every particle of her body. Her magical core felt like it was blazing white beneath her shirt, shining like a star. Without even protesting, Minerva felt herself give into the ecstasy and pass out of consciousness.

Rowena Ravenclaw gasped as she watched a golden light surround the fallen pair, two white lines blazing in the center. As she watched with wide eyes, the two lines seemed to separate farther apart slowly, then rushed at each other to become one slash of white burning even brighter. The light seemed to slowly die away until the two people were visible, wrapped in each other's arms. Rowena surreptitiously wiped a tear from her blue eyes. It had been years since she'd seen this, not since her own time when Salazar had captured her heart. Rowena hurried to the Headmaster's office to inform Headmaster Dippet of the night's wonders.


	2. Chapter 1

"They're soul mates."

Rowena Ravenclaw grinned as she shared this news. It wasn't exactly a malevolent grin, more of a mischievous grin. Like a Cheshire cat. And Headmaster Dippet was doing an excellent impression of a goldfish; he gaped at the painting, gawped at Professor Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, then went back to gaping at Rowena.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I only saw it once before, years and years ago, and it was a most intriguing experience to witness. Oh, you two are going to have such fun!" she said with a wink to Dumbledore and Minerva. Dumbledore shot a sidelong glance at Minerva, who resolutely stared straight ahead, cheeks blazing. Though he understood the gravity of the situation, he was straining not to laugh. Of all the women in all the world, he was destined to be paired with this beautiful specimen. Dumbledore was obviously marveling at his good fortune, and Headmaster Dippet most certainly did not miss this. He shot Dumbledore a reproving glare, then turned to Minerva.

"Are you alright, Miss McGonagall? Many young ladies would be quite unnerved to have discovered their soul mate, let alone that that soul mate is their professor." He said.

Minerva had no response. Shock had stilled her tongue. She had certainly _admired_ Professor Dumbledore for all her years here, but to live with him, be married to him_, have children with him,_ was a concept she'd barely confronted in even her most confusing dreams. He was a handsome man, to be sure. A long auburn beard, happy eyes that seemed to smile no matter the present climate. He was a strong man, a smart man. When it came right down to it, Minerva knew she couldn't have specially ordered a better man. But how could she formulate all that into coherent words she could utter in front of the man himself and a bystander?

In response, Minerva nodded and swallowed to wet her dry throat before saying,

"It certainly has come as a… _surprise_, Headmaster. I wasn't even aware that soul mates truly existed. Mrs. Ravenclaw, if I may ask, who was the couple you saw?" Rowena gave an enigmatic smile,

"Myself and an unnamed gentleman."

"You?" said Minerva with incredulity.

"You bloody kept that quiet!" said Headmaster Dippet, nearly leaping out of his chair to confront the portrait. Rowena shrugged,

"It never seemed particularly relevant to any conversation," she said before turning to Minerva and Dumbledore, "And I daresay you two will have at least as much fun with this as we did. In fact, if our Headmaster would be so kind as to step out for a moment, I'll share exactly what soul mates entails, to the extent of my knowledge. Armando, the door is that way." Rowena nodded to the door. Headmaster Dippet stood and left, muttering about 'kicked out of my own office' and 'secretive bloody portrait'. He shut the door with perhaps more force than was strictly necessary. Rowena sighed once he had left,

"That's better. Now, to get down to it, 'soul mates' is meant and is to be taken very literally. Your souls are entwined. As a wizard or witch's magic is tied to their soul, your magic is bound together. While you can work magic on your own, your power is stronger, nearly boundless, if your mate is working with you. Clear?" Both the witch and wizard nodded. Rowena's grin widened and she continued, "Another point: The word 'mate' is in 'soul mate' for a reason. And it isn't intended in the 'friend' sense of the word either." At this, Minerva's already red face seemed to burst into flame. This was her _teacher_, for heaven's sake! Rowena smiled but didn't comment, continuing, "Actual mating must occur at least once in a certain period of time. Said time limit is individual to each couple, or so my research led me to believe. Of course, when your little tumble in the hay is completed, you will both be more powerful, more at peace. Until your time expires. Then anxiety and general cantankerousness sets in. For the well-being of all involved, discover your time limit and adhere to it. Religiously."

"Good gracious, it sounds like we need to be joined at the hip! Is there any time we are allowed to _not_ be together?"

"Yes. You are allowed to be apart, but the farther apart you are, the worse you feel. It isn't incapacitating pain, but it's like having that niggling feeling in the back of your brain all day and night, like you forgot something. Separation is possible but not advisable."

"Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore. Rowena smirked,

"You two are going to be so much fun. Miss McGonagall, I sincerely hope you plan to go in to teaching. Now, I believe Professor Dumbledore has a class in a few minutes and Miss McGonagall has homework to get to. Shoo." Said Rowena, waving them away as she herself left the portrait. Dumbledore turned to Minerva and extended his hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss McGonagall. I would suggest we talk more about this later. Perhaps tonight, over a game of chess?"

"That would be most agreeable, sir." Said McGonagall, shaking his hand. They both felt a slight warmth in their joined hands, a warmth beyond shared body heat. A much duller version of the light. As their contact was prolonged, the light feeling grew stronger and stronger. Minerva quickly pulled away, "It seems Mrs. Ravenclaw failed to mention that part."

"So it would seem, though it was a not unwelcome surprise. I'll see you this evening, Miss McGonagall." He turned to go, but Minerva caught his sleeve,

"It's Minerva. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we should probably get on a first-name basis." She said with a small smile. Dumbledore returned her smile with a grin,

"And I'm Albus."

"Albus." Said Minerva softly as he left. The name felt right in her mouth, like it'd been there all along just waiting for her to find it. She said it again, and the syllables seemed to unfurl across her tongue. No, she would never tire of saying that glorious name. _Albus Dumbledore…_


	3. Chapter 2

Minerva sighed as she laid on her bed. She'd finished her pressing homework almost an hour ago. Since then, she'd tried reading, writing, almost everything she could. But all Minerva could think of was Albus. His eyes, his thick beard that would surely tickle when they kissed… _What're you thinking? Kissing him? Admittedly we already did, but that was by accident and doesn't count._ Minerva tried to banish the thought, but a voice in the back of her head whispered_, Well, there is that _wonderful_ time limit to consider._ For some reason, the voice almost sounded like that confounded portrait. Minerva sighed and rolled over on her bed to face the wall. Oh, it was a right mess.

The door to the dormitory slammed open to reveal Lydia Zachmeier, a first year that had adopted seventh-year Minerva as her older sister,

"Minnie!" cried the little girl. She threw herself at Minerva, landing on the bed beside her before wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist. Minerva automatically clutched the girl to her,

"What is it Lyddie? Did something happen in class?" The girl buried her face in Minerva's neck. Minerva felt hot tears rolling down her neck,

"He was mean to me!"

"Who, darling?"

"That Abraxas Malfoy. He pulled my hair in class and charmed my socks green. See?" she said, lifting her leg to reveal lime green socks. Minerva bit back a smile,

"Well, do you know why boys are so mean to girls?" she mock-whispered. Lydia sniffled,

"Why?"

"Because, they like you." said Minerva, tapping Lydia on the nose. Lydia giggled,

"Nuh-uh! I don't want him to like me! He's just mean! Did you hear how he Levitated Pomona's books over her head?"

"I did, and that's because the sweet girl almost deserved it. She did blame him for a spot of trouble she got in, you know."

"Well I know, but he's still mean!" said Lydia, crossing her arms. Minerva laughed,

"And you like him, don't you?" she said. Lydia blushed,

"Maybe… he is one of the nicest boys in first year, which isn't saying much. And he _is_ a Slytherin." She said, making a face at the house name. Minerva smiled,

"Diversity is what makes life interesting."

"Whatever, Minnie. Can we go to dinner now? Please?" said Lydia, already tugging on Minerva's hand. Minerva sighed and rose,

"Yes, we may go to dinner. Lead the way, o brave adventurer!" said Minerva. She laughed as Lydia struck a pose and began marching to the door. Minerva laughed and swooped up the little girl, carrying her down to the common room. She plopped Lydia down on the couch and sat beside her, both laughing. It was only then, when her face was red and her chest heaving, that Minerva noticed a smirking Dumbledore standing at the portrait hole. She jumped up and attempted to straighten her clothes.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Miss McGonagall. I was wondering if we could speak, for a moment, about your… assignment, that you received earlier. Just to clarify a few points."

"Of course, sir. Lydia, why don't you run down to dinner, I'll join you in a moment."

"I'll be sure to save some treacle tart for you!" said Lydia, happily running off. Minerva blushed as the girl left. Dumbledore smiled at her,

"I see you befriended Miss Zachmeier. She's a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"I see her as my younger sister, sir."

"Albus, my dear. Not 'sir,' not 'Professor Dumbledore' unless we're around others. Simply Albus."

"Speaking of others, what is your stance on sharing this… new development with the rest of the world? I mean, I understand if you think it improper to share this while I'm still your student, but I believe that it will eventually come out."

"No, I believe we should probably keep this between ourselves, the Headmaster, and Miss Ravenclaw until you are no longer my student."

"Agreed then, s—Albus." Said Minerva, smiling as his name slipped across her tongue.

"Very well. We should be going my dear, else dinner will be over and we will find ourselves in a most sticky situation." He kissed the back of her hand, keeping his lips there for perhaps a moment longer than was strictly proper. Minerva blushed and looked down. Albus slowly ran a finger through her dark hair. Minerva did her best to ignore the warmth that simple motion stirred in her. She cleared her throat,

"We…we should probably be going now. People will wonder where we are."

"Indeed they will. May I walk you down, Miss Minerva?"

"You may, Mr. Albus." She said with a short giggle. The two walked down the hall, arm in arm.

Upon reaching the entry way to the Dining Hall, Albus turned to Minerva,

"It seems we must part ways here, lest tongues wag a little too close to the truth."

"Indeed, professor." Said Minerva. Albus turned to the door, then turned back to Minerva,

"May I kiss you?" he asked. Minerva blushed,

"You may." _Goodness, if I blush every time he so much as looks at me…_ thought Minerva. Her thoughts trailed off as Albus's lips brushed her cheek. Slowly, his lips danced across her skin and over to her lips. He tenderly pressed his own lips to hers. Minerva giggled,

"What?" asked Albus. She looked away,

"It's your beard. It tickles." She said. Dumbledore grinned and rubbed it against her. Minerva laughed and stepped back just before his arms would have ensnared her. She laughed, "Much as I enjoy this, we should probably get to dinner. You go first, and I'll follow a few minutes later." Albus nodded to this plan and walked in. Minerva ran over to a cool wall and pressed her back to it. For a professor, the man was remarkably good at kissing. It took her almost ten minutes to calm the butterflies in her stomach and remove the silly smile from her face. Minerva stood, smoothed her robes, and walked in to dinner.

* * *

"What's up with you?" asked Poppy Pomfrey, the girl to Minerva's right.

"Hm?" asked Minerva. She'd been pushing her mashed potatoes around on her plate, eyes glazed over. "Sorry, what?" she asked.

"You look like you're contemplating the greatest mysteries of the universe. Not that that's exactly a change, but you seem especially lost in thought. Spill."

"It's nothing, Poppy." She said. But Poppy elbowed her,

"It is so, you little liar! If it was nothing, then look straight up at Dumbledore."

"What?" said Minerva, startled. Poppy grinned,

"You heard me. If the way you're acting is entirely unconnected to the fact Dumbledore's barely able to take his eyes off you, look straight up at your Professor Dumbledore." She said. Minerva stared at her plate, then slowly let her eyes slide sideways, up to the High Table. Sure enough, Dumbledore seemed to be engrossed in conversation, but every other moment it seemed, he was looking over at her. Only when his full face turned to her did Minerva catch his eye whipping her head around and filling her mouth with mashed potatoes. Poppy had watched the whole thing and threw her head back, roaring with laughter.

"What did you do? I haven't seen you blush this much since the wind blew your skirt up."

"That was Filius Flitwick and you know it, Poppy. I seem to remember you were dating him at the time." Said Minerva with a smirk. Poppy smiled but said nothing. Soon Rose Andrews chipped in,

"What did you think of Transfiguration today? Wasn't it terribly confusing?"

"Oh I know! All those properties and principals to remember! Did you even understand half of what he said Animagi?" said Poppy.

"I thought it was fascinating! I mean, the idea that there are enough animals in the world for each witch and wizard to have their own Animagus form is simply astounding! But Gorbachun's Law seems almost a little contradictory to Svenson's Principal, doesn't it? I mean, it seems like a person's mass should have no effect on their animal form but according to Svenson, the smaller the person the smaller the animal. Personally, I would assume that Animagi form would have less to do with the physical and more to do with the mental and emotion aspect of each person." said Minerva. Rose and Poppy stared at her. "What?" asked Minerva, confused at their silence.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you keep sounding more and more like Dumbledore every day. I think you're the only person in class who actually understood what he said. Personally, the only words I caught were 'and', 'therefore', and 'if.'" Said Rose. Minerva sighed and prepared herself for a night of explaining everything they learned that day.

**A/N: Hi, sorry this is so terribly late. I try to update every Saturday, but we had a busy weekend. Anyway, good day to you all and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Just a heads-up, this chapter contains some sort-of smut. Here, I define smut as 'sort-of described almost-sex'. Basically, this chapter is a warning for a chapter that will come later. Don't know when I will gift to you full-blown sex scene, but I GUARANTEE I will give you fair warning at the beginning of the chapter, and I will do my best to make sure nothing plot-important besides the implied happens in that chapter. Thanks for reading all this, and I hope you enjoy!**

Albus sat in his office that night, a soothing cup of hot chocolate before him. Would she come? They had arranged to play chess that night, but perhaps she had forgotten. _No, that wouldn't be like her,_ he thought. _Either she'd remember and come, or she'd remember and wouldn't._ Albus glanced at the clock. Three minutes to eight. Eight wasn't necessarily the agreed time, but nine would be much too late to start a chess game if curfew was ten thirty. Two minutes now. Albus sighed. His chess pieces were tapping their toes. One minute now.

"I don't think she's coming, lad." Said the white king.

"Just you hush." Hissed the black queen. Albus gave the chess pieces no acknowledgement. The clock struck eight. No Minerva. Albus sighed and began packing up the pieces. Well, even if she did show up later, perhaps they could simply talk for a while, though chess would have easily eliminated many of the awkward silences. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, Albus. My friends simply wouldn't listen to me. Honestly, Svenson's Principal really isn't that hard to understand, but you'd think it was cold fusion if you talked to them about it." Said Minerva, breathing a little heavily. She saw the half-packed chess pieces, "I'm sorry sir, is it too late to start a game?" Dumbledore smiled at her, doing his best to hide his relief. She had come. A 17-year-old girl had just chosen to spend her Friday night playing chess with her Transfiguration teacher. _And her soul mate,_ a part of his mind reminded him. Albus cleared his throat and said,

"No, not too late at all. I was just… unpacking them." He began removing the pieces he had just put in the bag. The black queen piped up,

"I knew you'd show up, lass! I just knew it! Didn't I tell you, King?" She turned to the white king, who said gruffly,

"She's late, so I was half right." Albus was doing his best to ignore the pieces, but Minerva was working to silence a giggle.

"Well, I'm here now, so Black Queen was mostly right." She said with a grin. Black Queen puffed her chest out, while White King pointedly said nothing. Minerva looked at Dumbledore, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Three hours later, they had finally finished their game. Dumbledore won, but only by a smidgen. Minerva sat back in her chair,

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we'll have many an interesting chess game in the years to come." She said. Dumbledore smiled at her. Minerva smiled back, then frowned, "What's that?" she said leaning forward.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Dumbledore, swiping a hand down his once-broken nose.

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's just…your eyes are twinkling." She said. Dumbledore turned to a glass bottle nearby, seeking his reflection,

"Ah. So they are." He said.

"Is that… normal?"

"For me? Not that I know of, no. I've certainly never had anyone comment on it before." He said. Minerva looked down at her lap,

"I apologize if I was rude. It was just something I…noticed." Said Minerva. Albus was leaning forward now, his twinkling eyes coming closer and closer and staring deeper and deeper. Minerva couldn't bring herself to pull back. At the last moment, her eyes closed and she tilted her head just to the side to avoid his nose. Their lips lightly touched. Albus's hands twined themselves in Minerva's hair, her hands running up and around his shoulders. It felt right, to be held by this man. Suddenly Minerva very much regretted having a bulky table between them. Albus must have been thinking the same thing, because soon it Vanished. He pulled back just long enough to smile at her, then kissed her again. Without even meaning to, Minerva ended up straddling him in his chair. He was warm beneath her, a warm body Minerva very much enjoyed being atop. She pulled back for a breath and noticed something very hard poking into her thigh. Albus looked at a point just over Minerva's shoulder as he said,

"I'm sorry about…this," he glanced down at his lap and what protruded from it, "I should be able to better control myself." Minerva was about to wave away his apology with one of her own before a voice seemed to whisper in her ear, _Be daring. After all, he's someone you'll know forever. Might as well show him what he's in for now._ Throwing propriety to the wind, Minerva smirked smugly before placing her mouth next to her professor's ear,

"If this," she whispered, lightly running her fingers down and up his shaft. Albus shivered at her touch as she continued, "hadn't happened, I'd be rather offended." Albus laughed at that,

"And who am I to cause the lady offense?" He pulled her in for another kiss, one Minerva happily returned. When they pulled back, the tension had thickened. A clock ticked on the mantle. Albus's eyes seemed to have darkened with lust, light blue now a darker, more seductive ocean color. Minerva's chest was heaving beneath her robes as she struggled to catch her breath. They stared at each other for a while, neither saying a word. Then Albus broke the silence,

"I understand if this has progressed too fast for you, Minerva. If you don't want to do anything more tonight, I'm alright with that. I don't want to force you into anything too fast." He said. Minerva thought for a moment, then said quietly,

"It's after curfew."

"So it is." He agreed.

"And I'm the Head Girl."

"So you are."

"So I can stay out as late as I want and say I was patrolling."

"That you could."

"So the real question in this, Albus," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "is how fast do _you_ want this to go?" He needed no more provocation than that. He growled and lifted Minerva, carrying her bridal-style to an unmarked door. He kicked it open with a bang and walked over, gently laying her on the bed. She lay there, panting with her arms stretched above her head and legs spread wide. She wanted him so much, so badly. Every part of her cried out for his touch, his taste. And Minerva was not one to be denied.

She pulled Albus down on top of her, his hands fumbling with her school tie. As he worked, Minerva kissed his face, his neck, whatever part of him she could reach. After her tie was flung across the room, Minerva roughly worked off his robes, scratching and pulling at whatever fabric wasn't moving fast enough. Even as she looked up at his face, Minerva could see he had a finely sculpted body beneath the suit he still wore. Albus worked hard to pull off her sweater, silently cursing whoever had ever decided girls had to wear so many damn clothes. Once it was off, he looked down to see a white shirt. A very transparent white shirt, revealing more than a hint of red and gold lace beneath. He grinned at the sight.

"My little lioness." He said. Minerva smiled,

"Well, I thought it went rather well with the tie." Both laughed. Minerva bright green eyes looked up at Albus and he looked down at her.

"What do you want?" he whispered. Minerva looked up at him with deep emerald eyes,

"Make love to me." Albus leaned down and softly kissed her sternum, as low as the (regretfully) still-buttoned shirt would allow. Minerva was eager for more, but he pulled back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are my student, Minerva. We agreed earlier not to fulfill this aspect of soul mating until you graduated."

"I graduate in six months, close enough." She said, quite obviously frustrated. Albus grinned down at her,

"Patience, Min. Delayed gratification."

"But what if I want my gratification right now? Graduation be damned, I want you in me right here and right now. Besides, I seriously doubt our little time limit extends to six months. Sooner or later, Albus, we're going to need each other in the most carnal way possible." Said Minerva with a pout. Albus hesitated. She was right, of course. Already he knew he wanted her far more than any teacher should want a student. But still, he needed to wait. His conscience needed to wait as long as he could before taking the young woman to bed.

"Be that as it may, Minerva, we need to be reasonable. Do we have protection? I'd hate for your graduation photos to be ruined by a pregnant belly. As much as I want you, which is very badly, we must wait." He said. Minerva sighed. Much as she hated it, she saw his reasoning. She sat up on her elbows,

"Well if I'm going to get back to my room, I'm going to need my clothes back. And to, you know, get up." Albus couldn't help but smile at his disgruntled lioness as he climbed off her. She quickly gathered her things and left. Albus watched her leave, admiring the way her school skirt managed to hug her bum just right. He shook his head at his own insanity and walked back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. Both Minerva and Albus knew it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Yes, we were **_**this**_** close. But alas, the sex was not to be. In this chapter, at least. Hee hee hee… *wink***


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: G-rated recap of the previous chapter: Minerva and Albus almost have sex after they play a long game of chess. However, Albus stops it because he has moral qualms about screwing a student. They go separate ways, each wishing for what could have happened but both realizing how inappropriate it would have been. Anyway, I have to go. Ciao!**

Minerva lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. They'd discovered something in Albus's rooms, something she couldn't un-find. She was attracted to him. _Very_ attracted to him, if her body was to be believe. And he was _very_ attracted to her. Why did it have to matter what society thought? They were a man and woman who loved each other. Age didn't have to necessarily matter. _But imagine what would happen if it were to come out that Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor brainiac and princess, was shagging Albus Dumbledore,_ whispered a voice in her head. _Albus would lose his job and any prospects. Having sex outside marriage isn't something your family would take lightly, especially if a baby resulted from it._ Minerva sat up and punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape. _So what,_ she asked herself_. So what if they wouldn't like it. Albus loves me and that's all that matters._

_But does he love you, whispered a small, devious voice in the back of her mind. Did he actually say it? Ever?_ Minerva thought back. They'd talked, yes, and it had seemed implied, but the actual words had never passed his lips. _But if we're soul mates…_ He simply _had_ to love her. When Minerva truly thought about it, she didn't know what she'd do if he didn't. With that worrying thought in her mind, she fell asleep and dreamed of summer days in the arms of an auburn-bearded man.

* * *

The next morning, Albus Dumbledore was surprised to find that Minerva was not the first student in the Great Hall for breakfast. In fact, she was very nearly the last student. When she did arrive—fifteen minutes before class started—she was yawning. Her hair looked a mess and her robes were jumbled up. In fact, one of her friends practically had to lead her to the table she was so tired. _Why on earth would she be tired? Surely I didn't keep her too late last night,_ he thought. But then again, he himself had barely gotten two hours of sleep. Indeed, the only reason he didn't look like Minerva was his predilection for staying up late anyway. Checking his watch, Albus was surprised to note that class started in just two minutes and he still had to get to his classroom. He stood and hurried out, but not before catching Minerva's eye and giving her a worried look.

Minerva sighed as she trudged to class. Transfiguration was her first period and she dreaded having to look at her professor knowing what they could have done last night. What they _should_ have done, had she had her say. Surely it wouldn't take him too long to deduct it was the thought of his oh-so-toned body beneath that infernal suit that had kept her up all night. After all, she hadn't exactly hidden her attraction. Minerva walked in just as the bell rang and hurried to her desk. Poppy leaned over and poked her,

"What took you so long? Usually you're up before the sun!" she said. Minerva turned and poked her back,

"I was tired, now shush and pay attention." And Minerva turned her head to the front of the classroom, pointedly ignoring her friend. Of course, that now meant she would be making eye contact with Albus Dumbledore, something she wasn't too keen on either. So Minerva stared down at her notebook, trying to pay attention while her pen seemed to be doodling 'M.D' of its own accord. _Minerva Dumbledore…_ Actually, it didn't sound too bad. She repressed a snicker and focused on taking notes.

That afternoon, Minerva hurried outside. The first snow had just fallen and with it returned her childish tendencies. Like throwing snowballs at unsuspecting students and teachers. She had just finished a snowball, a rather perfect one in her opinion, and was searching for the perfect target. Many seemed to be eying her and her friends warily now. Still, there was one fluorescent chartreuse cap that just begged to be dirtied. Minerva wound back her arm, looked around again, and slung it with all her might. She ducked down but still kept an eye on her target. The head turned…to reveal twinkling blue eyes and a wicked grin. She gasped. Albus Dumbledore looked around. A few students pointed to Minerva's hiding place and she shook her wand at them. Just as she was about to hex a couple with a quick Leg-Lock curse, a hunk of snow splattered against her back. Minerva whipped around to find Albus Dumbledore attempting to whistle a casual tune as he dried his hands on his robes.

"You'll pay for that, old man!" she shouted as she quickly chucked another snowball at him. Albus laughed and ducked while picking up a handful of snow for himself. They went back and forth like this, laughing at and with each other. A few students paused to gape at Minerva and Albus. Minerva McGonagall was known across the school for being rather straight-laced, never participating in anything particularly dangerous or fun. Or at least, not getting caught doing anything particularly dangerous or fun. But now, now she was like a child, frolicking through the snow and with laughter falling free from her lips. Her face was red and her fingers numb, but everyone could see she was happier than a niffler in a diamond shop. And Professor Dumbledore…well, he was Dumbledore. No one was really too shocked by his reaction. Eventually everyone continued away, bussing with conversation about how when Minerva McGonagall smiled and laughed, truly laughed, she was absolutely radiant.

Minerva sighed as she fell back in the snow. After almost half an hour of light fighting and nearly an hour of all-out war, she and Albus had called it a draw. Both were now collapsed in the snow, trying to catch their breath through laughter. Minerva looked over at Albus and saw his eyes were twinkling like snowflakes in sunlight. She giggled at the sight and couldn't resist lightly tapping a finger on his nose as she said quietly,

"Your eyes, sir, are twinkling again."

"Well, I happen to be looking at something worth twinkling at." He said. Minerva laughed and laid back. She sighed,

"Oh I wish this would never end."

"You wish what would never end?" asked Albus, propping himself on one elbow. Minerva smiled and gestured to the world around her,

"This. The snow, the day, the fun. I wish it wouldn't end. I wish we weren't in the middle of a war and I wish… I wish you weren't my professor so I could kiss you right now." She whispered. Albus's hand almost reached out to stroke her face before he regained control and pulled it back.

"And I wish you weren't my student so I could kiss you back." Minerva glanced around,

"Well, it seems we are in something of a pit right here. No one can really see us…" She trailed off as she looked up at Albus. He did a quick look around and saw that she was right. Everyone was inside eating dinner and there were only a few places where you actually could see them. He looked back to Minerva,

"Right you are, my dear. So I suppose, if I put my arms around you," he wrapped her in his long arms and pulled her close, "purely for warmth, of course—and I kissed you right there on your lips—just to be sure they weren't frostbitten—no one could truly fault me. After all, a professor must take care of his student."

"Indeed he must." Said Minerva as he lowered his lips to hers. They touched only for a moment, just long enough to spark a heat in Minerva that beat away the cold. Albus pulled back,

"And now, I must go make an appearance at dinner. And I'm sure Miss Zachmeier and Miss Pomfrey are wondering where on earth you've gotten to." Albus stood and dusted off his robes, Minerva following suit. They nodded politely to each other, exactly as a student and professor should, and set off for opposite doors of the castle. As Minerva reached her door, she turned around to find Albus looking at her from his own door. She pulled out her wand, waved it in a complicated configuration and seemed to throw a flurry of snow at Albus. It reached him and enveloped him in warmth as Minerva voice whispered,

"I love you." He looked to her and she smiled shyly. Albus pulled out his own wand and cast a Patronus which soared to Minerva and said to her,

"I love you too, even if your words dumped snow on me." She smiled and laughed. They waved to each other and set off, each wearing a goofy smile that nothing could squelch.


	6. Chapter 5

Minerva smiled as she walked down the corridor. Yesterday, he'd said he loved her. And even today, almost 24 hours later, the warmth in her stomach still glowed and she still kept laughing at even the smallest things. _He loves me!_ She thought. Just remembering it made her want to spin in circles and laugh forever. As it was, they were in the middle of a war and any over-the-top displays of happiness were bound to bring up more than a couple questions Minerva did not want to answer. But even the great Minerva McGonagall couldn't avoid questions from an adorable eleven-year-old,

"But Minnie, you always said I could ask you anything and you'd tell me!" whined Lydia as she bounced on Minerva's bed. Minerva was trying desperately to finish an essay, but Lydia refused to be ignored. The little girl tapped Minerva's shoulder, "Minnie!" Minerva sighed and looked at Lydia.

"What is it?"

"Why're you so happy?"

"What do you mean 'why am I so happy?' I'm always happy." But even Minerva couldn't repress the tiny smile that rose to her lips as she thought of yesterday. But little Lydia wouldn't be fooled,

"I see that smile! You're in love, aren't you?" squealed Lydia happily. That certainly got Minerva's attention,

"What? No! No, I am most definitely not in love!" But the blush rising in her cheek was too much a telltale sign. Lydia laughed and fell back on the bed, giggling and shouting,

"You're in love! Who're you in love with?"

"I'm not in love!" she shouted. Something in her tone made Lydia fall silent. Minerva had never shouted at her before, not like this. Minerva was well and truly mad and Lydia didn't understand why. The little girl's lip began trembling and her eyes teared up. The sight of it broke Minerva's anger. She sighed,

"Lydia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." She opened her arms and found them full of Lydia. The girl wept into Minerva's robes and Minerva held her, "Sh, my dear. I'm sorry I shouted. Don't cry." She rocked a little bit. Lydia's cries soon became little sniffles. She pulled back,

"Why were you so angry?" she asked. Minerva sighed and ran a hand across her own forehead. How to explain this without saying too much? Finally, she decided on something very close to the truth,

"Because I do love someone. I love someone very much. But…it's a secret. And I can't tell anyone."

"Not even me?" asked Lydia, her eyes dark and moist.

"Not even you."

"But why?"

"Because…the man I love is very important. If they knew we love each other, they'd use me against him. Do you understand what I mean by that?" asked Minerva. Lydia nodded. Minerva silently gave thanks to whoever had taught Lydia to understand that. Minerva had no idea how she'd have gone about explaining how dangerous it could be if people knew Albus loved her. She hugged Lydia one more time for good measure,

"So how was school today?" Lydia's face lit up as she began telling Minerva all about her day.

* * *

Far away, in another part of the castle, Albus Dumbledore was pacing. It had hit him, just now after his last class for the day let out, what had happened to him: He had a soul mate. A beautiful young student with a bright mind. And she was compelled by fate to spend the rest of her natural life with him. Albus knew he was intelligent, to be sure, and he had certainly got along well enough with Minerva before. But would they like each other…forever? Albus had a feeling he could never tire of Minerva's wit or smile, but surely she would tire of him. After all, he was a good twenty years older than her. He'd already lived through the crazy part of his life. He'd done some learning with Gellert, enough to know what he did and did not want to do with his life. Albus had grown up and was done with his wild time. He was ready to settle down with a wife, raise a family. But Minerva, she was still fresh. She hadn't had a chance to do anything. Would she feel tied down, knowing that she had an old man waiting for her when she came home? Would she resent him for it? Would _he_ resent _her_ for it? Albus slammed his fist on the desk.

"Blasted woman!" he roared at no one in particular. Fawkes, his new phoenix, sounded irately at him. He looked at the bird and replied quietly, "I know; it's not her fault. It's no one's fault. I just wish…well, you know what I wish." He walked over and softly stroked the bird. Fawkes cooed at him and leaned into the touch. "It's not that I wish this had never happened. I just wish it was… less complicated. After all, a professor loving his student in a way that was less than platonic is a radical notion in even the best of atmospheres." He said with a sigh. Patting Fawkes, Albus went to his desk and attempted to do some correcting.

* * *

Minerva was walking across the field outside the school. Poppy was sick in bed and Minerva's other friends were already at Quidditch practice. Minerva was on her way to practice as well when suddenly, she tripped. She sprawled on the path as her books fell out of her bag and scattered across the grass (she'd been planning on reviewing a bit for N.E.W.T.s while everyone else took forever changing). Minerva grumbled and began shoving things back into her back haphazardly. Suddenly, pale hands joined hers in clearing up the mess. Minerva looked up to see Tom Riddle, a Slytherin in her year. He smiled as he handed her the books,

"Careful. People fix easier than books, or so I'm told." His words were a little strange, but something in his smile made Minerva like him very much.

"That they do. Thank you for helping me, Sir Lancelot."

"You are most welcome, my Guinevere. And where were you going with your feet on the ground and your head in the sky?"

"The Quidditch pitch," Suddenly she remembered his house affiliations and the many things she had heard about him and her tone hardened, "not that it's any of your business. I'm late; I must be off." She gathered her things to her chest and swept off, leaving a smirking Riddle behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aargh! I'm sorry this is late! I just wrote it up today, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, next week's chapter might be late too. I'm going on vacation soon, so updates might be a bit slow. However, as it is now, I think I have at least five more chapters planned. Not written, but planned. So things could be longer or shorter, but that's the general ballpark of how much longer this will be. Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update. Enjoy and review!**

Minerva lay in bed that night. It was troubling to think on the day too much. When she tried to think, all she could see was those dark eyes framed by darker hair. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Up until today, he had just been another Slytherin to avoid, one more foot trying to trip her. But now, now even just thinking of him made her hot under the collar. _Those eyes…_ Minerva rolled over and couldn't push back a dreamy sigh. He'd been so… so perfect. Almost flirtatious. _Albus is never flirty,_ she thought. Then Minerva realized how absurd her thoughts were. He was her professor; they couldn't exactly be kissing in corridors. And he was her soul mate. He really shouldn't have to fight for her, maybe. Maybe that was how it worked with soul mates. Minerva shrugged and did her best to fall asleep. The sun was rising by the time her eyes shut.

When Minerva woke up, it was to birds singing. She stretched and smiled. Saturday… Sunlight streamed through the window and all Minerva wanted to do was curl up in the happy warmth and go back to sleep. But then she remembered she had arranged to go to Albus Dumbledore for extra lessons. Minerva frowned. _But I don't want to,_ whined a petulant voice in her head. It wasn't that she wanted to avoid Albus, exactly, so mush as she was tired. Still, she managed to sit up in bed, wipe the sleep from her eyes, and shuffle to her closet. Throwing on the nearest clean garments, Minerva ran a brush through her long hair and was about to leave when her foot touched something unfamiliar. Looking down, Minerva frowned and picked it up. It a book with a soft cover, so soft Minerva couldn't help but run her fingers up and down the spine. Opening it, she saw someone had quilled a note on the inside:

_Be weird. Be random. Be who you are. Because you never know who would love the person hide._

_-Tom_

Minerva simply stared at the book in her hands. She'd never, not once, received a gift from a boy. And even if she wasn't sure about the boy, he had certainly picked the right gift. Minerva never had enough notebooks. She hugged the book close to her chest, then gently laid it on the bed. She left to go meet Albus, smiling and whistling as she went.

When she arrived at his office, she knocked and walked in. He looked to see her almost prancing in, smiling happily. He smiled at her,

"And just what brought on this particular bout of joy?" he asked. Minerva stopped dead. For some crazy reason, she didn't think he'd appreciate her getting a gift from another man. She shrugged and smiled nervously,

"It's just a gorgeous day. So, to business?"

"To business." He nodded. He wasn't about to forget how beautiful she was smiling, but they had work to do. Minerva had been taking lessons since the beginning of her sixth year to become an Animagus, and she was very close. They knew she was definitely something furry and small, but the details were still a bit fuzzy.

"I've been practicing. I think I've made a bit of progress." Minerva furrowed her brow and began concentrating, doing exactly what Albus had taught her. Reach deep into her magical core and find the strand of magic that feels a little wild, animalistic. And poke it. Each time, Minerva's "finger" would barely graze it, but she had been getting closer and closer. And as she reached in now, an image of Tom Riddle popped into her mind. He was smiling at her, something he'd never done but Minerva was sure it'd be beautiful. And just like that, her "finger" slid straight into the strand like it was hot butter. Minerva felt herself shrink quickly and when she opened her eyes, she was buried in her clothes that no longer fit her small body. Minerva padded out of the pile on all fours and Albus stared as she sat down primly and began licking her paw. Because Minerva McGonagall, student extraordinaire, had just become a tabby cat. He laughed,

"Minerva, do you want to see a mirror?" Her ears pricked up and she looked up at him and blinked quite deliberately. He took this for a 'yes' and created a mirror with a flourish of his wand. He set it down on the floor, letting Minerva walk up to it. As she slowly came into view of herself, she tried to gasp. She was a very handsome cat, if she did say so herself. Her fur was shining grey with black marks, eyes a bright green, and everything about her just looked graceful, much more graceful than her occasionally awkward human body. After turning in a few circles and pouncing at a few dust motes (Albus had laughed at that), Minerva closed her eyes and reached deep in again and prodded her magical core. Nothing happened. She couldn't quite reach it again. It seemed that the same thing that had blocked her for a long time was back. Minerva's eyes widened and she began yowling. What if she was stuck a cat forever? She wouldn't be able to sit her N.E.W.T's! Albus was bewildered by her behavior. What could possibly have brought this on? Just like what any other person would do when confronted with a sad animal, he picked her up and cuddled her close to his chest. The feline part of Minerva's brain was quickly distracted from her predicament by the beard prickling by her. She batted at the beard, then began crawling up in it, exploring. Albus began roaring with laughter. Her soft claws tickled! He pulled her from his beard and looked her in the eye,

"Are you done playing now?" he asked. Minerva nodded. "Good. I'm going to put you down, and then you can come back to being human. Just prod that particular strand again, alright?" He set her down. Minerva sat and once again, tried to poke the bit that would make her human. And again, nothing happened. But then the same image began to materialize in her mind: Tom Riddle, smiling at her. It was a soft, charming smile, the kind that made her melt. And just like that, she was able to prod the strand and began shooting up, smiling to herself as she dwelled on that image. When she opened her eyes, she saw Albus had averted his eyes,

"Minerva, I believe you should probably redress before we continue our lesson." Minerva looked down to find she was entirely naked. Blushing furiously, she raced over and dressed quickly. She missed a face peeping in the window as she bent down to retrieve her clothes. Once dressed, she turned back to Albus,

"Alright. I'm decent again." He uncovered his eyes and looked at her.

"So you are. I would say that was a successful experiment, wouldn't you?" He asked. Minerva looked confused before he hurried to clarify, "The transformation, I mean." Minerva nodded,

"Yes, I would say so. Do you have any advice?"

"Not really. I'm just wondering what was different today from other days. How did you get it work?" Minerva froze. What could she say to that? Certainly nothing he'd appreciate hearing. Scrambling, Minerva seized on the first thought she happened upon,

"I was thinking about summer at home. It helped me…relax." Albus seemed to accept this answer,

"Yes, relaxation is a very important part of the process. I'm happy you managed to get there. Shall we meet again same time next week? I think that all we have left now is just to work on how fast you can change." He smiled and offered her a hand, "Excellent job today." Minerva nodded and shook his hand before walking out, triumph puffing out her (modest) chest. Just as she reached the entryway to the Great Hall for lunch, a voice spoke behind her,

"How was practice?" Minerva spun to see Tom Riddle leaning against a wall, a smirk on his face. She flushed and hissed,

"How'd you know?"

"I happened to be passing by a certain window and saw you. I was curious." He said, shrugging. Minerva flushed,

"How much did you see?" she asked. He grinned devilishly and said smugly,

"All of it." For some reason, his casualness set Minerva off. She flew into a temper,

"And why should I not slap you right now?" she hissed angrily, barely controlling her saliva from flying everywhere. He leaned in until they were practically nose-to-nose and whispered,

"Because I liked what I saw. I liked it very much." He smiled deviously and walked into the Great Hall before Minerva could reply. She stood there for what felt like hours. Tom Marvolo Riddle…had seen her naked. And liked it. A part of her was jumping for joy, while another, more modest half hid its head in its hands and tried not to cry. Minerva shook her head, took a deep breath, and walked into the Great Hall. Most of her mind was able to focus on preparing for the next day's Quidditch match, but a part of her still whispered, _He watched me. Albus didn't._ Minerva honestly couldn't decide which was better.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: A short chapter, I know. Sorry about that. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so this is all I have time for. I might try to upload while on vacation, though. A twelve-hour car ride has a funny way of producing lots of writing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update soon!**

A few days passed and life went on as normal. Minerva attended her classes, laughed with her friends, and played with Lydia. She didn't meet with Albus outside of classes, something Minerva didn't know how she felt about. He was kind, certainly, but his cordiality almost drover her insane. He made no mention of their bond, even on the days she purposefully stayed late after class. He would simply pack up a few things and retreat to his office. Minerva decided that if he wanted to talk, he would have stayed. She left.

As she stepped out of the room, a familiar voice to her left said,

"Are you on the outs with the professor, then?" Minerva whirled around, wand already out. Tom Riddle was leaning against the wall, smirking as always. Minerva smiled in relief,

"Oh, Tom! Don't scare me like that!"

"Did you like the notebook?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, I did. How'd you get it in there?" she asked. Tom smiled slyly,

"I have my ways. But I confess I gave it to you with a motive."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would walk with me. Just to, you know, get to know each other." Minerva couldn't believe her ears. _Bless him, he's shy!_ she thought. Perhaps, just perhaps, all those stories she'd heard about him were wrong. Minerva nodded to his question. Tom smiled and offered her his elbow. She looped her arm through his and they set off through the halls, straight out to the sunshiny wintery day.

"Pleasant weather, isn't it?"

"Yes, very pleasant." Said Minerva, a little smile on her lips. Here she was, the most single woman in all of Hogwarts, on the arm of the biggest heartthrob. She could feel the stares boring into her back.

"They're staring." Minerva whispered to Tom. He glanced around, and many eyes suddenly found the ground most interesting. He grinned,

"Let them stare. You're worth staring at." He whispered back. Minerva tried not to glow with the praise. Tom said with mock-pomposity, "Of course, I'm quite a fine specimen myself." He puffed his chest out and began strutting like a peacock. Minerva laughed at that.

"Of course. That must be it." She said. She looked up at the clear sky. And as her face was turned to the heavens, Tom couldn't believe this wonderful woman had decided to be seen with him. On an impulse, he kissed her cheek. Minerva gasped and turned to him. His waxy face was turning just the faintest shade of pink, which on anyone else would have been a beet-red blush. He shrugged a little,

"It seemed appropriate." He said. Minerva smiled and nodded,

"It most certainly was." A bit of movement caught the corner of her eye. She looked up to the window just in time to catch an auburn-framed face turning away from the window. Her eyes widened and she pulled away from Tom, "I'm sorry; I have to go!"

"But—"

"Good-bye!" she shouted waving a hand behind her as she ran. Whatever would Albus say? He must have seen her with Tom. Perhaps he would assume something…good, though Minerva couldn't imagine how. She very much hoped he wouldn't be too terribly angry about Tom kissing her. Suddenly she was very happy Tom had only kissed her cheek.

As Minerva turned a corner, she ran headlong into the very man she'd been hoping to avoid. She fell back, sprawling against the ground. A long-fingered hand came into her view, but Minerva ignored it, standing on her own.

"Miss McGonagall. I was looking for you. Please," said Albus Dumbledore, motioning to an empty classroom. Minerva hung her head and entered. Albus shut the door and cast a quick anti-eavesdropping charm before he turned to Minerva,

"Minerva, I wanted to talk to you about what I just saw."

"Professor, I'm sorry. He just kissed me and—"

"I'm not looking for an apology or explanation. Rather, I wanted to congratulate you on making friends with Mr. Riddle. The boy seems to have plenty of fans, but few friends." Said Albus. He had decided not to comment on the kiss. Tom was a teenage boy and Minerva was a beautiful woman; what would he have expected? Albus was certain if the boy were to take any liberties Minerva did not approve of, she'd stop him. And besides, perhaps this was to be her 'wild time'. He looked up to find Minerva still looking at him, perhaps a bit confused.

"Thank you, sir." She said cautiously.

"Albus, my dear. But while it pleases me he's making friends, I want to warn you."

"Warn me of what, si—Albus?" she asked. Her curiously innocent face was so endearing that Albus lost his train of thought for a moment. He mentally shook his head to clear away the other thoughts and said,

"Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets incident?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who pointed the finger at Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Yes. I would never have believed it of Rubeus, but if Tom said…" Albus was silent, waiting for Minerva to find what he was implying. She gasped, "No! Surely you can't believe—"

"I do believe, Minerva. I've always suspected him, but have no proof. I don't want you to push him away, just in case I am mistaken, but certainly try and keep him at arm's length. Boys are boys and he will certainly try things like he did today, but…" Albus sighed and put his hands on Minerva's arms, "I just don't want to see you get hurt." His touch electrified Minerva, sending waves of energy coursing through her. Still, something in his words rankled her temper. She firmly removed his hands and said coldly,

"I thank you for your concern, _Professor_, but I am quite capable of protecting myself. Good day." She spun on her heel and stalked out, leaving a completely flabbergasted Albus in her wake.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: An extra-incredibly long chapter to apologize for the previous short one. Hurray! I apologize if it seems like a bunch of stuff time-wise pops up randomly. I'm absolute shite at keeping track of what time of year I set this. Please forgive my absentmindedness and enjoy the story!**

Minerva flopped down on her bed. Her anger at Albus was ebbing back to a low tide she could hide. In fact, her thoughts weren't focused on him at all. At this moment in time, one Tom Riddle and his kiss occupied her thoughts. That kiss had been so gentle, so tender. So shy. Just remembering it made Minerva want to croon at how incredibly adorable it was. He was so kind, so sweet. Not at all like she'd pictured he'd be. And Albus was not at all like she'd pictured he'd be, either. He was almost mean, it seemed to her. They had that wonderful day of playing in the snow, but now he seemed incredibly distant. In fact, Minerva was sure she'd be absolutely livid with him if Tom wasn't distracting her. She sighed and scrunched her pillow up to her. Six and a half years of being single, and suddenly she had one man for a soul mate and another for a…what did Tom count as? Not a boyfriend, but certainly a friend interested in more than friendship. And as far as that went, what did Albus count as? No matter what had happened between them, Minerva simply regarded him as a friend. An infuriatingly nice friend with toned muscles and deep eyes… Minerva groaned. It was happening, damn it! The time limit was reaching an end. And she knew what that meant. _And how exactly am I supposed to do… _that_ with him when I can barely stand to be around him now?_ she thought. She wondered if he was facing anything like this.

Across the castle, Albus was indeed facing something like it. When he'd laid his hands on her arms today, she'd felt so soft, so vulnerable. But the look in her eyes had been steely. How could one woman hold such a confusing oxymoron? But the thing was, her anger had only made her prettier to him. More confusing, yes, but mostly prettier. Her green eyes had seemed more alive, more passionate. Even the billowy student robes couldn't completely hide the breasts that were heaving with her indignation. _Blast it!_ he thought_, Damn fuck blast bugger shite! Time limits… _He shook his head. How was he supposed to get close enough to Minerva to do that without her hexing him? She hadn't looked anything besides irritated earlier. Perhaps she'd cool down later though… _Or get hotter,_ whispered a nasty voice in his head. Albus resisted the urge to punch that voice in the jaw. With a click of the deluminator, he shut off the lights and climbed the stairs to his private chambers.

* * *

Minerva was awakened by a happily screaming voice,

"It's Christmas! Wake up Minnie, it's Christmas!" Minerva reluctantly opened one eye to see a fuzzy figure that could only be Lydia sitting on the foot of her bed. Minerva could hear her roommates groaning and pulling pillows over their heads. Minerva couldn't help but smirk at them. She reached out one arm when Lydia was distracted and pulled the girl down to lay next to her. Lydia giggled and Minerva smiled,

"And why are you in here at this ungodly hour?"

"Because it's Christmas!" said Lydia.

"Yes, you've made me aware. But why are you _here_ for Christmas? Is there something wrong with your own dormitory?" she asked. Lydia shrugged,

"Everyone else went home for the holidays. You're the only one left here that I still like." She said. Minerva shrugged and pulled the girl closer,

"How come you stayed in the first place, then?"

"Mummy and Daddy keep fighting. I just don't want to go home." Said the little girl quietly. Minerva felt her heart break a bit for the girl. She herself came from a family where her parents were very much in love and her siblings got along well, most of the time. She could only imagine what it would be like if it was so bad she would rather stay with one friend than return to her family. She pulled Lydia close to her and said,

"Well, then we'll have to make our own little Christmas, won't we?" she said, tickling Lydia. Lydia giggled and jumped off the bed, laughing. Minerva sat up and saw that Lydia had brought her own presents to Minerva's room and placed them in a pile next to hers. Minerva pulled her presents close and began opening them. A bunch of books from her friends and a box of pretty quills and a handmade card from Lydia. She smiled when she saw the picture on the front of card. They were hand-drawn stick figures, one who vaguely resembled Lydia and the other Minerva. They were holding hands and smiling. Minerva made a note to keep the card.

Her siblings had sent her sweets, more books, and her parents sent her money with a 'Happy Christmas' note attached. At last, there were only two presents left. One was a large box and the other a smaller flat rectangle. She reached for the big box. A note was tucked into the ribbon,

_To a beautiful lady. With love, Albus._

Minerva decided to keep that card too. She set it on her bedstand and opened the box. Pushing aside the tissue paper, Minerva saw the beautiful sweetheart neckline of an elegant dress. She gasped when she felt the soft silky fabric. Lifting it up, she saw it was a beautiful deep blood-like red that looked wonderful with her eyes. It was fitted through the bodice, but the skirt flared to the floor. The neckline was embroidered with gold thread. Minerva could hardly believe it. The dress must have cost a fortune! She raced to the bathroom with it, quickly changing into it. She turned to the mirror and gasped. Even with her uncombed hair and no makeup, she was gorgeous. The dress managed to make her look svelte, highlighting her tiny waist and showing off her breasts but without looking cheap. It projected confidence and wisdom, making Minerva look the mature woman she was. Slowly, she opened the bathroom door. Lydia gasped and squealed,

"You look so pretty! Who's it from?" She reached for the card but Minerva plucked it from the girl's fingers before she could read it.

"An admirer." She answered. Lydia pouted but said nothing. Minerva turned to the last box. The shape made her suspicious. There was no tag, but Minerva had a pretty good idea who it was from by the green paper and silver ribbon. She pulled the string and the ribbon fell off. She pulled of the wrapping to reveal a blue velvet box. It bore a troubling resemblance to a jewelry box. Minerva steeled herself for either something beautiful or disappointment and flipped the lid open. She gasped.

A beautiful necklace glistened up at her, matching earrings and a ring set in the silk above it. The necklace was a silver chain, tiny diamonds attached every few inches. At the center was a large emerald flanked by two diamonds. The earrings were very similar, each with a diamond hanging from a short chain. The ring was a smaller emerald, again flanked by two diamonds on a silver ring. A small note was tucked into the silk,

_Gryffindor or not, you look beautiful in green. Happy Christmas! With affection, Tom._

'With affection…' Oh how those two words made her heart beat. Love was such an everyday thing, the word thrown about easily. But 'affection', that was one of those words you had to mean to say. Minerva lightly touched the necklace, stroking the stones with her fingertips. She turned to Lydia, who was speechless. Minerva giggled and slowly drew out the necklace, clasping it behind her neck. She put in the earrings and put the ring on her right fourth finger. Not a wedding finger, but something to show she was rather interested. She jumped up and walked to the mirror. With the dress, she had been beautiful. With the jewelry, she was radiant. She turned to Lydia, who whispered,

"Is that from an admirer too?" Minerva nodded. Lydia grabbed the card, this time managing to read it.

"'Tom'? As in Tom Riddle, the most talked about maniac in school?" she asked skeptically.

"He's not a maniac. Those are just circulated rumors. He's kind and sweet…" Minerva trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes. Lydia giggled,

"It's him you love, isn't it? The one I wasn't supposed to know about?" Minerva blushed,

"No! I don't love Tom. He's just a…friend." The weight of the necklace, earrings, and ring reminded Minerva of how incredibly inadequate that term was. Lydia shook her head at Minerva's denial.

"Are you going to where all that to the Christmas party, then?" she asked. The seventh years, as there were so few of them staying for the holidays, were permitted to attend the staff Christmas party. Minerva hadn't planned on going, but with these to show off…

"Yes, yes I think I might."

* * *

That night Minerva slowly climbed down the stairs. The party was being held in a room off the Great Hall, where all the younger years would be eating dinner. It hadn't taken Minerva long to fashion for herself a few pearl-ended bobby pins and to curl her hair. If she was going to wear a dress like this, she couldn't exactly throw her hair up in the customary bun, now could she? It was lucky she had thrown black heels into her trunk, or else she would have been entirely at a loss as to what to do for shoes. As Minerva walked through the Great Hall, she could feel eyes following her. She had seen others walk through to the room, but they had been mostly ignored. Perhaps her ensemble was more impressive than she realized. A few whispers followed her progress, many a sixth year boy having to snap his mouth shut after being teased by his friends. She hurried her steps, hating to be the center of attention. She quickly shut the door after she walked in. Spinning around, she heard a few conversations stop and even the musicians fell silent for a moment. Goodness, had she really looked so hideous every day that this was such a shock? She nodded to a few people and tried very hard not to glare at the rest. The music picked back up and conversations started again. Minerva practically ran to a wall, hoping she could just disappear into it. No such luck. Albus soon walked up to her.

"Miss McGonagall," he said, bowing slightly. Minerva smiled slightly and gave a small curtsy. Albus glanced around and leaned in, whispering, "You look lovely. I was wondering, perhaps, if we could talk in private a moment? I hate to whisk you away from the party as soon as you arrive, but it is of a rather pressing nature."

"Of course, professor." Said Minerva. He led her to a darker corner and whispered, "Have you given any thought to our time limit?" he asked. Minerva swallowed and said quietly,

"I have. I believe we may be reaching the end before we have to…reset the clock."

"So it lasts almost two weeks?"

"Yes, I believe so." Said Minerva. There was an awkward pause, then Albus said,

"Would you be amenable to resetting the clock… sometime this week?"

"I'm very busy this week… Tonight would work. Is that alright with you?" she asked. Albus gulped,

"Tonight? Do we have time to take the necessary precautions?" he asked. Minerva nodded,

"I spoke to Madame Mattherson the other day and got the appropriate potion from the infirmary. We'll be fine. I've been on it for a while." She said. Albus nodded again.

"So we shall attend the party, and we'll meet in my rooms at… ten o'clock?"

"Ten it is then. See you then." Said Minerva. Albus stepped back and bowed again,

"Milady." Minerva smiled and held out her white-gloved hand. Albus took it and lightly kissed the back of her hand. He stood and walked away. Minerva watched him go, a part of her yearning for ten o'clock to come faster. She had decided lately that a very large part of her was still as it had always been, but a small wing of her mind, the part that was mated to Albus, was controlled almost entirely by the soul mating. That was the part that loved Albus. But the rest of her mind and body, that part cared for Tom. She wasn't quite comfortable even thinking 'love', but it was the best way to express her feelings. It was quite difficult, caring for two men at the same time. And speak of the devil…

"I was hoping to see you here." Said Tom. Minerva noted happily that he was wearing her Christmas present, a red silken scarf. He also bowed to her, much deeper than Albus had. She curtsied a bit lower to him, baring a hint more cleavage than she had shown Albus. When she glanced up at him through her lashes, she saw his hungry gaze falling to the bared cleavage. When he saw her looking, he licked his lips just the tiniest bit. That sent shivers of glorious anticipation up and down Minerva's spine. She blushed deeply,

"This jewelry is really too much. You should take it back." She said. Reluctantly, she reached around to unclasp the necklace. Tom slipped his fingers behind her neck and stayed her hands,

"It was a beautiful gift sent to compliment your beauty, not overshadow it." Minerva slowly lowered her hands, though Riddle's hand stayed where it was.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"And I was right. The green does look absolutely stunning on you, especially with that dress. Where did you get it, if I may ask?" Minerva looked down at her red gown,

"Oh, it was just a birthday present." She lied. She knew Tom would ask all sorts of uncomfortable questions if she said it was also a Christmas present. She reached out and straightened the scarf, "This looks well on you, Gryffindor color or not." She said. Tom grinned,

"Yes, it does. Thank you very much."

"Not at all. If you want it to be a bit heavier if it's cold outside, just tap it with your wand and it'll become less silk and more woolen."

"A thoughtful gift indeed, considering we live in the coldest place in Europe." He said. His fingers clasped hers as they lingered by his throat. She looked up at him, her shy eyes doing all the talking about everything she'd like to do. He leaned down to kiss her, but Minerva pulled away just a bit and whispered,

"Not here. Too many people."

"But why should that matter? Everyone should know that I love you. I've loved you since fourth year." He said. Minerva stared at him,

"You knew I even existed in fourth year?" she asked incredulously. Tom smiled,

"Of course. How could I miss the raven haired beauty that sat beside me in Transfiguration?" Minerva smiled at that. She also remembered him, but had forgotten about Transfiguration. As the music continued, Tom offered her his hand, "Shall we dance?" Minerva placed her hand in his and he led her to the floor. A waltz was playing and a few other people were dancing. Tom put a hand on Minerva's waist and held the other up. She put a hand on his shoulder and let his large hand engulf her tiny one in the air. They started dancing, keeping a respectable distance between them. But as song after song passed, Tom was pulling her closer and closer and Minerva went willingly. Soon she was pressed almost flush to his body, feeling every contour of his body beneath the suit. Her breasts pressed into him, something neither of them ignored or minded. Everyone else started going to bed. Albus had left almost immediately after he had talked to Minerva. Soon, Minerva and Tom were the only two people left dancing, everyone else either gone or sitting down to watch them. They seemed entirely oblivious to the stares and whispers. Minerva could only concentrate on being in his arms and not swooning then and there, and Tom was preoccupied with the way she looked up at him so trusting, so innocent. At last, the last song was done. They stepped back to a respectable distance and the whole room clapped for them. Minerva looked around and saw for the first time that everyone had been watching them. She turned almost as red as her dress and dropped a small curtsy. Tom was far more comfortable with it. He smiled charmingly and bowed. He turned to Minerva and lifted her gloved hand, touching it to his lips and letting it rest there longer than was perhaps proper. Just then, the clock chimed a quarter to ten. Minerva's eyes bugged,

"I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"Again?" asked Tom, obviously disappointed. He had enjoyed having her in his arms and was reluctant to let the evening end. Minerva nodded. She let him escort her to the Gryffindor portrait, talking in low voices. Once there, she turned to him again,

"Thank you for walking me. I had a lovely time tonight."

"I did as well." He stood there for a moment, then asked, "Forgive me, but may I kiss you?" Minerva smiled,

"Uh-huh." Tom leaned in. Minerva leaned in. He turned to his left and Minerva to his right. Their lips met, and Minerva knew then that it felt right. Everything but the part for Albus rejoiced at the touch; every particle yearning for more of him. He pulled back and pretended to doff his hat to her,

"Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night, Lancelot." She turned to the portrait, which let her in without even asking for the password. Tom walked down the hall, a little spring in his step. He'd kissed her, and she'd let him. Nothing could bring him down.

**A/N: So yes, I should probably warn you that the next chapter will most likely include nothing but sex. So I aplogize for that. But hey, I just gave you a chapter three times longer than normal. So perhaps a few of you could forgive me. Once again, updating will either be very fast or very slow, depending on what we end up doing on vacation. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been absolutely forever since I updated this. I know some people are worse about updating, but I feel really bad about not updating. I know it hasn't been that long, but I feel really guilty because this feels like the underloved fandom at the moment. I'm really into 'Once Upon A Time' right now, so of course I just wrote about ten short stories for Rumpelstiltskin/Belle (seriously, insanely cute couple). If you want to see those, just check out my profile. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to get better at updating. Enjoy!**

Minerva hurried about her room. Albus expected her in ten minutes and it took five minutes just to get to his office. She hurried out of the dress and jewelry. If she had to make love to him tonight, she didn't want to wear the gift of another suitor. She hurried into her nicest bra and matching panties._ Just because I have to do this doesn't mean I have to look like a slob,_ she thought. She ran to the bathroom and washed off her dramatic make-up and quickly applied tons of mascara and just a bit of blush. Throwing on her student robes, she ran out of the dorm and raced to Albus's office. Coming to a skidding halt before the door, she stood and tried to catch her breath. Running her hands through her curled hair, Minerva squared her shoulders and knocked. It was answered almost immediately.

"Professor." Said Minerva as he waved her in. He closed the door behind her. He turned around to find Minerva shedding her student robes, revealing to him a deep red bra and matching panties, white lace accenting both. He felt his jaw go slack at the sight. He took in her entire body, from her toes to her neck. When he reached her face, he paused. She looked happy, enthusiastic, but something in her expression was strained. Her smile was too wide and her eyes too sparkly. His face fell,

"Minerva, are you alright?" he asked. Minerva waved away his question,

"Of course I am! It's just I have a busy schedule and I'm sure you do as well and I'm incredibly tired. Can we just get it done with?" she said. Albus was shocked. He'd made love to a couple women in his time, but never had he been greeted with such…annoyance. He gulped,

"If you don't want to do this—"

"Of course I want to do this!" she interrupted with a shout, "I can't think straight all day because all I can think of is how _built_ you must be, how incredibly _attractive_ you are. I need to do this if only for my own peace of mind!" she ran a hand through her long hair. Albus wasn't the smartest man to ever walk the earth when it came to women, but even he could tell Minerva was about three steps away from jumping into a chasm of hysteria. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her small form. She clung to him and burst into tears. Albus softly stroked her hair, his brain scrambling with what he should do with the weeping woman in his arms. It was already taking a good deal of his brain to summon the willpower to keep his enthusiasm at her naked body to himself. The last thing the distressed girl needed was an old man aroused at the sight of her. He just held her and let Minerva cry herself out on him. When she was finished, she stepped back and sniffled,

"Alright. I'm ready." She had more the look of the condemned before the executioner than a woman before her lover. The unfeeling animalistic part of Albus wanted nothing more than to take her right there in her lingerie-esque underwear. He brought up as much willpower as he had ever had to use as he said,

"It's alright. We can wait and do this when you're ready. It doesn't have to be now." he said. Minerva smiled and it lit up the whole room. She sighed happily,

"Thank you. But do you mind… could I stay here? Just to see if we can, you know, ease the 'general cantankerous' just be being near each other." She asked hopefully. Albus nodded. Minerva blushed as she asked her next question, "Do you mind if…um…if I left my robe off? Only it's so hot in here…" she trailed off. Albus had to gulp as he contemplated that,

"Yes," he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat, "Yes, that's fine. Would you like to read a book?" he said, gesturing to the large bookshelves behind him. Minerva nodded and practically skipped over to them. She'd read many of the books in the library and was ecstatic at the idea of reading something new. Minerva walked across the room first, just taking what kind of titles his library held. Soon she had a handle on how he organized them. Fiction on one side, nonfiction on the other. Arranged alphabetically by author. She stretched as high as she could, trying to reach a book on poetry. Of course, she was completely oblivious to how Albus was watching her move. She was on tiptoe, hand finally managing to make the book fall from the shelf. She caught it before it hit the floor and walked victoriously to the nearest chair. She curled up in the large armchair and opened it, settling into the chair. Albus watched her for a while, her lips forming the words as she read them. He doubted she would have even noticed she did this, but he found it endearing. Minerva read the first few poems, then her brow furrowed. She stood and put the book back in its place with no small effort. Then she reached way down to the lowest shelf. Now Albus made no pretense about doing something else. He stared open-mouthed as Minerva slowly bent over, slowly pushing her wonderful bum into the air. It took everything he had not to reach out and touch it, stroke it, spank it, anything. Minerva straightened up, clutching a book and smiling. Albus had to shake himself out of his thoughts and desperately try to think of something, anything to stop the erection he felt coming on. _Dead puppies, dead anything, no lemon drops… _But even the thought of never having candy again was able to stop him, especially when he imagined Minerva wearing candy and only candy. And as he watched her settle into the large armchair claimed as hers, he knew that keeping his word to let her rest wasn't going to be easy.

Minerva watched Albus over the top of her book. He was also pretending to read, but she knew his eyes hadn't moved from the word for almost five minutes. She knew he must be staring, but she wouldn't let herself meet his eyes. If he wanted to stare, he was certainly entitled to it. But she could only watch and try not to snicker as a certain tent in his robes started making itself known. Something devious and downright horrible started stirring in her, a sneaky sex kitten that wouldn't stop pacing and begging to be free. _Well, giving in a little can't hurt,_ whispered the majority of Minerva, and just like that, Common Sense left the room. Perhaps it was her relief at not being forced to do anything or the most likely spiked punch at the party. Either way, she pretended to drop her book, the clatter of it on the floor awakening Albus from his thoughts as she slowly, ever so slowly bent over, giving him plenty of time and opportunity to look straight at and between her breasts. Her breath hitched when she looked up and found him staring. She'd certainly expected it, but seeing that hungry glint in his eyes was something she hadn't been prepared for. Neither had she been prepared for how she'd react to it. The pooling of warmth in her belly, the feeling of desire the enveloped her. Ignoring the book, she ran at him, smothering him in kisses and her warm embrace.

"But I thought you didn't want to." he managed to gasp out. Minerva smiled up at him and said lowly,

"Not when I'm forced. But now, now I come willingly." She said. He needed no more encouragement than that. His hands were just about to delve beneath those wonderful red-and-lacy covers to what lay in his personal treasure chest when there was a long knock on the door. Minerva jumped off and grabbed her book, hiding in the nearest room as Albus straightened his robes and answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Albus, but you have to come. Grindelwald, he's attacking the castle. You have to stop him." Said an urgent voice. Minerva could practically hear Albus nodding as he said,

"Let me get my wand and I'll be there." The messenger must have looked at him strangely but left. Albus ran to the room Minerva had in. He cupped her face between his two large hands,

"Later, my dear. I've let this go too long."

"You've let us go too long too." She whispered. He didn't hear her as he searched for his wand. Grabbing it, he kissed her roughly before running out the door. Minerva stood there, breathless as she felt her lips. He'd left. He'd up and left. She understood the importance of vanquishing Grindelwald and would be out there herself if she was a bit more clothed, but something in her practically wept in despair as he'd up and left, not giving a thought to what would happen if he never returned. What if Grindelwald finished him? What then? Would Minerva perish of despair? Would Tom help her if Albus died? What would happen now? She sighed and sank against the doorway. This wasn't going at all as she'd hoped.

**A/N: I know, all that build-up and then he left! Rest assured, my readers, there will be sexy-time soon. Keep reading and please review!**


End file.
